


Сколько нужно выпить, чтобы тебе начали чудиться еноты?

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Firefly, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грут и Ракета охотятся на Ривер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сколько нужно выпить, чтобы тебе начали чудиться еноты?

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн до MCU!GotG. Географически очень вольный кроссовер со «Светлячком».  
> «Автостопом по Галактике» тоже есть. В виде алкоголя.

\- Не люблю теневые заказы для Альянса… Ну сколько ж мороки. Гоняешься за какими-то компьютерными гениями, а они на поверку даже коллайдер собрать не могут! Напомни-ка мне, сколько обещали за эту девчонку?  
\- Я есть Грут.  
\- Да, ради такого куша стоило потрястись в мусоровозе. Не забудь потом счистить с коры кожурки.  
\- Я есть Грут?  
\- Почём мне знать? Похоже на остатки пангалактического грызлодёра. Тот, что золотые кирпичи в лимоны за… Эй-эй-эй, полегче! Мы ж в засаде!  
\- Я. Есть. Груууут.  
\- Алле... В смысле, аллергия на цитрусовые? Чего?  
Грут на этот раз не ответил – верхний слой коры с покрытых лимонными (или похожими на лимонные) шкурками плеч тонкой стружкой опал вниз. Царящей на посадочной площадке «чистоте» это всё равно никак не повредило. Этой маленькой засаленной планетке даже тонна отходов со Знамогде не повредила бы. Может, даже, облагородила бы слегка.  
Ракета покачал головой и вернулся к слежке. Кораблик, на который взошёл объект их охоты, выглядел так, словно готов развалиться при следующем же старте. Конечно, самим охотникам приходилось летать и на чём похуже, но чтобы постоянно? Сомнительное счастье. А тут целая команда совершенно спокойно нагружает развалюху ящиками размером с гробы для лемурианцев, да ещё и смеётся. Совсем страх потеряли.  
Девчонка летела с ними, это Ракета знал точно. Чутьё ещё ни разу его не подводило. А сканеры дальнего действия – тем более. Осталось только улучить момент. В этом порту толком не развернуться, да и девчонку надо было ещё найти. Благо, ржавая посудина пока не собиралась взлетать. Команда чего-то ждала. Или кого-то. Главное, что не объект, за который Альянс готовы были отвалить нехилую денежную сумму. Им с Грутом как раз нужен отпуск: грех не воспользоваться тем, что в этой системе их ещё не так хорошо знают.  
\- Я есть Грут.  
\- Знамо дело, удобнее было бы взять её щас… Я, может, тоже боюсь на эту развалюху ступить.  
\- Я. Есть. Грут.  
\- А здравая мысль! Так и сделаем!

 

\- Сколько нужно выпить, чтобы тебе начали чудиться еноты?  
\- Сначала нужно дойти до белочки, говорю вам, - отозвалась всегда готовая помочь Кейли, облокотившись на перила перекинутой через отсек дорожки. В вопросах алкогольных она разбиралась почти так же хорошо, как в движках межгалактических крейсеров. Не то чтобы этим действительно следовало гордиться.  
\- Смотря какие… - глубокомысленно заметил Саймон, довольно неумело скрывая улыбку. Отсюда, с лестницы, капитан выглядел уморительно озадаченным, как уж тут удержаться.  
\- С пушками, - тут же продолжил Мэл, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Ему казалось, что стоит только отвести взгляд, как енот тут же исчезнет. Вместе с пушкой, которая, кстати, выглядела куда представительнее «Веры». (Главное, не обмолвиться перед Джейном, что у какого-то енота боевой арсенал куда круче, чем у него.)  
\- Парочку пангалактических грызлодёров, – енот вдруг распахнул пасть, и капитану пришлось вспомнить самое крепкое из известных ему ругательств. В противном случае он бы просто завизжал, как девица, и растерял бы последние крохи уважения команды. Он всё-таки надеялся, что команда его уважала.  
Мэл не успел среагировать как-то ещё: позади него вдруг что-то оглушительно затрещало, а потом закричала Ривер.  
Когда капитан «Серенити» оглянулся, он почти поклялся никогда больше не пить ничего крепче молока. Говорящие еноты – это одно. Ходячие деревья, которые с лёгкостью схватили Ривер Тэм, самую смертоносную девочку во Вселенной – это уже совсем другое. Мэл предположил бы, что это диагноз. Если бы Ривер и дерево не решили бы вдруг остановиться и поиграть в гляделки.  
Обычно Малкольм сначала стрелял, а потом думал. Особенно, если дело касалось потасовок на его корабле. Но к енотам жизнь его не готовила. Новые рубежи Вселенной – это, конечно, замечательно, но если другие галактики населены такими резидентами, то никакой пангалактический грызлодёр уже не спасёт.  
\- Я есть Грут, - заявило дерево и протянуло Ривер ярко-синий цветок. Ещё секунду назад у этого бревна ничего в руках не было.  
\- На руках синева, - Ривер склонила голову набок и с удивительной бережностью приняла подарок.  
Грут улыбнулся.  
Енот прицелился.  
Мэл не заметил, кто был первым: выбившая из лап енота пушку Ривер или вырастивший у самого его носа деревянный щит пришелец.  
\- Ты чего ей цветы дарить вздумал? Ты помнишь вообще, о какой сумме речь?  
Дерево снова сообщило во всеуслышание, что его зовут Грут.  
\- А как же отпуск?  
\- Я есть Грут.  
\- Мне надо отдыхать! У меня шерсть выпадает!  
\- Я. Есть. Грут.

Обычно Малькольм Рейнольдс не любил, когда о нём забывали окружающие. Но в этой ситуации он даже был этому рад. Енот и дерево продолжали ворчать, сходя с «Серенити» на посадочную площадку грязной планетки, у которой не было имени, только цифровой код. Ривер вдруг оказалась возле капитана, теребя в руках ярко-синий цветок. Словно хвасталась.  
\- Ты их видела?  
Ривер улыбнулась и заправила цветок за ухо.  
Замершие в дверях Саймон и Кейли решили не подавать голос. Они-то всё видели, но одного взгляда на капитана было достаточно, чтобы понять – не стоит поднимать эту тему. Хотя бы до ближайшего бара с действительно хорошим алкоголем.


End file.
